Everything's gonna be okay
by Brassica
Summary: [SLASH] — "Creo que me gustas" Había dicho con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa, más ebrio que consciente. Y el vampiro bebió profundamente de su botella de bourbon al comprender a qué se refería.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J. Smith y Julie Plec. The Vampire Diaries pertenece a la CW; la historia, en cambio, es de mi autoría. Escribo por placer, con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Resumen:** "Creo que me gustas" Había dicho con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa, más ebrio que consciente. Y el vampiro bebió profundamente de su botella de bourbon al comprender a qué se refería.

* * *

**Título**: Everything's gonna be okay. [Todo va a estar bien]  
**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries —la serie—.  
**Rated**: T.  
**Advertencia**: SLASH, insinuaciones.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Everything's gonna be okay**  
—Dalaric—

* * *

.

.

.

Botellas vacías yacían en el piso, y ambos seguían bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. El silencio era tan incómodo que ni el mismo Damon se atrevía a formular palabra alguna, sólo esperaba a que Alaric, su inseparable compañero, dijera algo. Pero eso no sucedía.

Lo malo de beber era que muchas veces, cuando te excedías, decías cosas que rondaban tu subconsciente pero que no querías revelar. Hacía menos de media hora que Alaric, en medio de bromas sobre vampiros y el peinado de Stefan, había soltado uno de sus más inquietantes secretos. Damon había quedado boquiabierto, anonadado y mudo.

"Creo que me gustas"

Había dicho con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa, más ebrio que consciente. Y el vampiro bebió profundamente de su botella de bourbon al comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Me amas? —Dedujo, algo incrédulo.

—Dije que me gustas, no que te amo —resopló— Pero… bah, sólo olvídalo.

—No, no. Yo quiero saber.

Saltzman se encogió de hombros y frotó la boca de la botella con su dedo pulgar muy suavemente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sabía que el día de mañana iba a tener la madre de las resacas y que iba a golpearse constantemente por el hecho de haber revelado algo que, en primera instancia, jamás debió sentir; pero parecía no estar totalmente consciente de ése hecho ahora mismo.

—Sólo… tengo miedo, ¿sabes? —Murmuró, humedeciéndose los labios agrios por el licor. Damon no lo miró para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, y sólo atinó a beber por enésima vez— Siempre que quiero a alguien, ese alguien muere. Es como si hubiese hecho algo muy, muy malo en mi otra vida o algo así y el universo esté pasándome factura.

—¿Y?

Alaric miró a Salvatore, con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Damon creía comprender a qué se refería, pero quería escuchar las inquietudes del cazador salir de sus labios.

—Bueno… Isobel, Jenna… todas esas relaciones terminaron mal —Hizo ademán de reír— ¿Me echarías la culpa si no quisiera volver a iniciar una relación nunca más?

Y el silencio se hizo nuevamente.

No, Damon no le echaría la culpa. Él mismo había experimentado los fracasos amorosos y sabía de primera mano que la moral era lo primero que quedaba por el piso. Sabía que no quedaban ánimos de estar con nadie jamás, que no quería ver a nadie y que la depresión duraba más que el enamoramiento… pero no quería ver a Alaric así. Katherine, Elena… ambas habían prescindido de él y habían decidido quedarse con su buen hermano. Isobel había escogido la vida de un vampiro y dejó a su marido sin rendirle explicaciones, mientras que Jenna había muerto de forma horrible.

Entendía… Una parte de él no quería amar, pero la otra quería sentir el ardor de una relación donde fuese correspondido. Aunque esa relación fuese con otro hombre.

Y Alaric era lo más cercano a una pareja que tenía.

El pensamiento le hizo reír.

—Si me quieres, entonces salgamos —Concluyó con toda la facilidad que pudo, acomodándose galante contra el sillón.

—Estás de broma, compadre —Rió Alaric. Damon alzó sus cejas al verlo— No puedes ir en serio con eso.

—¿Cuándo no he ido en serio, Rick?

Y el tono de voz fue vivaz, bromista, atractivo. Alaric sonrió para después mirarlo, negando un poco.

—No me hagas hacerte una lista.

—No —Damon estiró su mano para cubrir la de Alaric, estrechándola tan pronto como Saltzman quiso apartarla— No me hagas tú hacerte una lista de las razones por las que deberías salir conmigo.

—¿Hm? ¿Y cuáles serían esas razones?

Damon hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando, mientras Alaric sentía el alcohol fundirse con sus entrañas ácidamente a causa de los nervios que de pronto le atacaron. Escuchó al vampiro chasquear la lengua y lo vio sonreír.

—Soy guapísimo.

—Damon —bufó a modo de reprimenda. El otro sólo soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, vale. Pues… primero, hemos sido amigos aún cuando te enteraste de que… me almorcé a tu esposa. Supongo que significa mucho que no me hayas dejado solo aún cuando rompí tu cuello. Segundo, y aunque suene muy gay, nos complementamos. Tú cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya, ¿no? Y tercero, yo no te dejaría por otro hombre… O mujer, o como quieras verlo.

Rick no dijo nada, de pronto siendo él quien miraba a Damon entre sorprendido y apenado. Damon se acercó más a él y estrechó su mano con fuerza, sintiendo las inseguridades del cazador como suyas. Después de todo, siempre había sido capaz de leer las emociones de la gente.

—Va a funcionar, Rick. Sólo danos una oportunidad. ¿Te gusto, no?

—Sí.

—Lo demás va a surgir solo.

—¿Y si también mueres? Isobel y Jenna…

—Shh. ¡Hombre! ¿con quién crees que hablas? Sobreviví al veneno de hombre lobo, entonces podré aguantar cualquier mierda que el mundo tenga para mí.

Y allí, Alaric sonrió desde su corazón.

Por primera vez sentía que las cosas iban a estar bien.

.

.

.

* * *

**[FIN]**

{publicado el 23.05.14}

* * *

**N/A: **Lo escribí para una amiga hace un tiempo, y aunque no es lo mejor del mundo, considero prudente dejarlo aquí en caso de que haya alguna amante del Dalaric rondando. Agreguen a favoritos, y dejen review si ha sido de su gusto.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
